Vagabond (Priscilla Lyons, Watcher Datafile)
VAGABOND Priscilla Lyons secret While hitchhiking in Kentucky she was picked up by Nomad (Jack Monroe) who was passing through on his motorcycle. She told Nomad that she was on her way to Miami to find her brother, Phil, who was involved in criminal activities that include the drug trade. Nomad promised to find and rescue Phil for her. Nomad learned that Phil was working for the Slug. Nomad found Phil on the Slug's boat and told him that his sister was looking for him, but he said he was happy. Phil told Slug about Nomad and they drugged him and threw him off the boat. However, Captain America intervened, and, with both Priscilla and Nomad, managed to defeat the Slug. Later, Priscilla, having adopted the identity "Vagabond" to compliment Jack Monroe's Nomad, travelled with her then-lover, as well as Demolition Man, the Falcon, and the Captain, the identity assumed by Steve Rogers after the United States government reclaimed the mantle of Captain America. During their travels, Vagabond received some martial training from her newfound friends, and assisted in their battles from time to time. She talked the Armadillo out of murdering his ex-wife and into returning to the Vault. Vagabond also defeated Black Racer of the Serpent Society by tickling her. Eventually, though, a chasm formed between Vagabond and Nomad. He accused her of secretly being infatuated with D-Man. Eventually, Rogers returned to his identity of Captain America, and the group each went their separate ways. Lyons' next encounter with a superhero occurred when she attempted to infiltrate the operations of Curtiss Jackson, the Power Broker. However, the Scourge of the Underworld had targeted Jackson for death. The U.S. Agent got involved this time, however, and Jackson was saved and incarcerated. Lyons then attempted to join the Scourge program, but was overwhelmed by her conscience when she was sent to murder the Matador. The U.S. Agent got involved once again, and the Scourge of the Underworld program was apparently dismantled. While Lyons whereabouts after this are unknown, Tony Stark was considering her for the Initiative program. Vagabond has received training from Demolition-Man and Nomad in hand-to-hand combat, gymnastics, and acrobatics, and is moderately skillful in each of these areas. As a recruit for the Scourge Program, Lyons received additional training in martial arts as well as weapons use. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions Believe In Second Chances, Trained By Supersoldiers, Violence And Its Alternatives Power Sets EXTENSIVE TRAINING Leaping D6, Reflexes D6, Stamina D6, Strength D6 SFX: Dodge. Spend a D6 from the doom pool to add Reflexes (or step up Reflexes, if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction roll. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes an Extensive Training power, replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Rebound. On a successful reaction against a close-combat attack action, convert your opponent's effect die into an Extensive Training stunt, or step up a Extensive Training stunt die by +1. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Extensive Training power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Rookie D6, Psych Expert D8, Vehicle Rookie D6 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Scourge Program Category: Stars and Stripes